1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a discharging apparatus for flowable or fluid media with a body for receiving a media reservoir and with a thrust piston pump, which has a pump piston displaceably guided on the piston running path of a pump cylinder between a starting position and a pump stroke end position and with a pump chamber defined by the pump cylinder and the pump piston and connected to a discharge opening of the apparatus via an outlet channel in the form of a dosing chamber determining the discharge volume per pump stroke.
2. Prior Art
Such discharging apparatuses are generally used for the dosed discharge of the flowable medium in dosing volume units, so that they are particularly suitable for Pharmaceutical, cosmetic and similar products The thrust piston pump of the discharging apparatus can be arranged on a storage container from which it draws off during the return stroke in the upright normal position and/or in the reverse inverted position into the pump chamber, optionally via an intake valve closing during the pump stroke. However, the discharging apparatus can also be constructed as a one-way applicator, whose stored media supply is exhausted after a complete pump stroke, so that there is no repeated filling of the pump chamber. Certain media require a very precise dosing in individual doses tailormade to the user, but it would be very difficult and costly to construct the dosing chamber in different sizes in accordance with the particular use.